Will You Love Me or Kill Me?
by anime4eve
Summary: Akashi, a hit man, is sent to kill Furihata Kouki, the young master of the most notorious mafia group in Japan. Unknown to Akashi that he would fall in love with the loving and accepting Furihata but of course he has to complete his mission, somehow.


Hello. Let me start with thanking you, readers for reading this story. I own nothing except for my oc. Please enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected encounter

"Here." The man in the chair slid an envelope to the hit man. He opened it looking inside for it's context. He took out a packet of papers bolded together by a paper clip. On the front was the picture of one individual.

"Your mission is to kill this man. No mistakes can happen." The man in the chair said. The hit man nodded. He look at the paper behind the picture. Furihata Kouki. He read the name of the person.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»WILL YOU LOVE ME OR KILL ME?«««««««««««««««««««««

Furihata walk to the daycare with a bright smile on his face. He thought of the many games he would play with the children. His family just happened to be the most notorious mafia group in Japan. They controlled many areas and even had foreign connections. The 20 year old wasn't too proud of his family's reputation neither their methods of working but nevertheless he still loved them all equally.

His father was the head of the group. Shimabukuro Kosuke. A responsible, mature and bold man yet was also good-natured, friendly and a devoted man to his group. Furihata really loves his dad even if he's the the leader of a mafia. He keep walking until he reach the building of the daycare.

Ever since his mother, Furihata Aya, pass away he moved in with his father. There Furihata because the teacher of the daycare for the kids of the mafia. He was still grieving over the loss of his mother, but he prioritized the daycare and slowly he got over it with the children's help.

Now he works their from morning till night watching and teaching the kids the best he can. After all the children are literally his life right now. He entered the building, placing his things onto his desk before doing his everyday routine. He turned on all the lights, fix up the classroom, put everything where it belong and waited on the porch.

The building was had a rather simple layout. There was a large room where the kids studied, ate and played. The the room was a bathroom for both boys and girls. Next to that room was other room which was used usually for storage and next to that was the bathroom for adults. The main room had a large sliding door which led to the playground and the pickup/drop off of his.

When Furihata first saw the building it was dump with dull looking floors and walls as well as many bugs. He redecorated and reconstructed part of the building with the help of his father men. They made it much more brighter and cheery looking with yellow walls decorated with animals and plants. Mismatched tile floors and brand new tables.

They made cubbies for kids to out their belongings as well as hooks to hang their jackets. Furihata bought many of the supplies needed such as, coloring equipment, paper, toys and other miscellaneous things that would benefit the daycare. Through this Furihata gained the trust and respect from his father's fellow followers.

Everyone loved him and how hard-working he was, so they found no problem in leaving their children with him. As he waited he thought of the many children that he had to take care of. A smile presented on his face.

"Furihata-sensei!" He heard his name being called. He turn to see one of his many students. "Hiroki." The said boy ran to embrace his teacher. "Yay! I'm the first one here!" He happily cheered, his dark eyes sparkling. "Good morning Furihata-san." The boys father greeted him. "Good morning Katayama-san. It's good to see you." Furihata replied with a smile.

"I'd like to speak with you, privately." Katayama said. "Of course. Hiroki can you set up the papers for me." He ask the boy. "Okay Furihata-sensei." He said running off. "What is it you'd like to speak about?" Furihata said facing him. "I have a mission that requires me to leave Tokyo for three days and two nights so if it's to much trouble can you take care of my son, Hiroki during that time?" He ask.

"Absolutely." Furihata replied. "I'll do my very best to take care of Hiroki." Katayama chuckled. "I'm sure you will. Anyway I should be on my way now. Hiroki I'm leaving." He called out to his son. The said boy came running to his father to bid him farewell. "Be a good boy with Furihata-san. Don't course him too much trouble." He patted his hair. "Yes daddy." He promise. Katayama smiled.

"Thanks again for taking care of him." He turn to face Furihata. "As for a reward for all your hard work here." Katayama quickly kiss Furihata on his plump lips. "Eh?" "D-d-d-d-daddy!?" "Well I'll see you two later." He said before rushing off. Furihata felt his face go overbearing hot. "Furihata-sensei." The little boy spoke up. "Ah yes Hiroki?" The boy motioned from Furihata to bend down.

Once they got to eye level Hiroki planted a small kiss onto Furihata's lips. "There. I cleaned the bacteria away." He happily announced running off to do the remaining of his task. Furihata covered his face with his hand trying to hide the dark blush that appeared on him. "These two will be the end of me." He muttered.

Furihata continued onto his day like usual. Receiving the children, teaching them and playing with them. "Furihata-sensei! Satoru took my crayons!" A little girl with twin pigtails came crying to the older man. "Satoru return Aimi her crayons. You know it's not nice to take them without asking." Furihata scold the spiky haired boy.

"But Furi-sensei I wanted to use them!" He argued back. "There is plenty of other crayons you can use." Furihata said. "But I want these!" He proclaimed. Furihata honestly couldn't understand the logic of these children. If they want something they take it without consideration.

"Now Satoru if you wanted to use them you could have just ask Aimi for them instead of taking it away. Next time ask her and I'm sure she'll let you use them." He said. "Okay." Satoru mumbled. "Good, now say sorry to Aimi." The boy turn to face the her. "Sorry Aimi-chan." He whispered. "I can't hear you Satoru."

"Sorry Aimi-chan for taking your crayons." He said a little louder. "It's okay. Just ask next time." They forgave each other then went off to play. Happy with the outcome, Furihata began preparing for the next lesson of the day.

After a couple of hours parents and guardians pick up their respective children. By 9 o'clock only three remained at the daycare. Furihata, Hiroki and another boy named Yuu. "F-Furihata-sensei, when is p-papa going to pick m-me up?"

Despite being born into a dangerous family, Yuu was a timid and peaceful boy. Furihata found resemblance between each other. Their personalities were a completely opposite compared to the family they were born in. "He said he should be here in a couple of minutes." Furihata assured the young boy.

"Yeah and if he doesn't come you can stay with me, Yuu." Hiroki proposed happily, a wide grin on his face. "O-okay." Yuu smiled. They waited for ten more minutes before Furihata's phone ring. Quickly he answered it. "Hello, Furihata speaking."

"Ah Furihata sorry but I won't be able to pick up Yuu right away so if possible can you watch him for the night?" The man on the other ended ask. "Of course Ishida-san. Anytime. Then I'll see you later." With that he hung up. "Was that papa?" Yuu ask. "Yes it was. He ask if I could watch you for the night and of course I said yes." Furihata responded.

"Oh really." Yuu said. "Yeah! Yuu is having a sleepover! Let's get going them!" Hiroki cheered grabbing Yuu by his hand before running off. "Ah wait up Hiroki!" Furihata ran behind them. Once they got home Hiroki drag Yuu to his bedroom, since Hiroki usually stays over at the main residence he has a bedroom for him.

"Don't stay up too late!" Furihata called out to them. They yelled back an okay before Furihata heard a door slam. He quietly laugh then proceeded to the living room to greet his father. "I'm back dad." Furihata smiled to the old man. "Ah Kouki welcome back." Kosuke happily replied.

He along with a couple of other men were playing poker at the living room table. "Who's winning?" Furihata ask. "I am of course." Another man, Abe Mashiro replied. His voice stoic and neutral which complemented his looks. Narrow grey eyes, slick black and gray hair and a lean body. "As always." Furihata chuckled.

"Hey Kou-chan can you be a dear and bring us more beer please?" Another man, Fujikawa Kazuo pleaded him. The man had messy blonde almost white hair and dark green eyes. "Sure Kazuo-san." Furihata agreed. "Then I'll be right back, dad." He said walking back to the door. "Be careful Kouki." The man replied. "As always."

Furihata was once again on the dark streets with only the street lamp posts to brighten his way. Soon he arrived to his destination in which he bought a pack of cold beer. Saying thank you to the man at the cash register he began his way back home. As he walk he was thinking of what to teach the children tomorrow.

"Today was about simple math so maybe tomorrow I can do the basic fundamentals of literature. It might be a bit hard though. They are just 6 year olds but then again they are quite smart for the their age." Suddenly the sound of a gunshot interrupted his train of thought.

"W-what was that?" Furihata question himself. Despite knowing that it was a terrible idea to follow the sound of the gunshot, he couldn't stop himself when he though someone could be dying. He approach to the area of the gunshot which was a heavily tree filled park and at first didn't see anything. "I'm sure I heard it around here." He convinced himself.

Just as he was about to give up his search, he heard the sound of groaning. Cautiously he tiptoed to the noise. Bushing some bushes he came face to face with a bloody and injured man sitting at the bottom of a large tree. "Are you okay sir?" Furihata ask worryingly.

The said man look up to Furihata, breathing heavily. That's when Furihata saw the beautiful red and gold eyes. The red eye seemed dull and vicious while the golden eye was glowing with determination. Then Furihata heard the clicking of a gun. "Huh?" He felt the coldness of a gun barrel on his forehead. The man glared at Furihata who could only stare in astonishment.

But before he could do any, his arm gave way. His colored eyes closed, leaving him defenseless. Quickly Furihata examine his body to see a bullet wound on his left shoulder as well as many cut and bruises. "What happened to you?" Furihata thought out loud very curious about this injured man.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review this story. Forgive/point out any misspellings, bad grammar or bad punctuation. It would help me out a lot. I'll try my best to update every week but I'm not very good with deadlines so stay tuned.

Also if you want me to do a who is who for my oc characters just say define oc character or just ask I guess...


End file.
